secretsnicholasflamelfandomcom-20200213-history
Hekate
'Hekate '- The Goddess of three faces, was a first-generation Elder whose life was inter-weaved with was the ancient Yggdrasil tree that she nurtured and grew inside her own Shadowrealm. Hekate was the Elder that Awakened Sophie Newman's powers. Hekate grows and ages throughout the course of a day, starting young in the morning and growing older as the day progresses, only to be renewed again the next morning. She was a powerful elder until John Dee turned her into ice and shattered her with the ancient and mythical sword of ice, Excalibur. She was once Odin's lover. Appearance: Tall and broad, Hekate looks as if she had been carved from a solid slab of jet-black stone. The merest fuzz of white hair covered her skull like a close-fitting cap, and her features were sharp and angular: High cheekbones; straight, pointed nose; sharply defined chin; lips so thin they were almost nonexistent. Hekate's eyes were the color of butter. The Goddess of three faces wore a long, simple gown made of shimmering material that moved gently in a wind that didn't seem to touch anything around her. If it shifted, rainbow colors would run down its length, like oil on water. Hekate wore no jewelery, though Sophie Newman noticed that each of Hekate's short, blunt fingernails were painted a different color. Nicholas Flamel referred to Hekate as "daughter of Perses and Asteria" in The Alchemyst. The World Tree, Yggdrasil: ''Main article: Yggdrasil '' Hekate, and Odin were the only two Elders who nurtured their seeds of the World Tree, Yggdrasil to grow. Appearance: The Yggdrasil was a tree with the height and circumference of a large skyscraper. The topmost branches and leaves were wreathed in wisps of white cloud, and the rootsthat burst from the ground like clawing fingers were as tall as cars. The tree itself was gnarled and twisted, its bark scored and deeply etched with cracks and lines. Long vines, like huge poipes, wrapped around the tree and dangled down from the branches. There were hundreds of windows cut into the bark, with lights flickering in the rooms beyond. The interior of the tree was hollow. From just inside the entrance, a person could look straight up to where wispy clouds gathered ''inside ''of the tree. A gently curving staircase curled up along the inside of the trunk, and every few stepsbrought them to an open doorway spilling out light. Dozens of tiny waterfalls spouted from the walls and splashed down onto the floor far below, where the water gathered in a huge circular pool that took up most of the foyer. The interior walls were smooth and unadorned, except from the twists and knots of vines that broke through the surface. Josh Newman thought the vines looked like veins. Abilities: Hekate created and maintained the Yggdrasil by an extraordinary use of magic. But magic, like everything else, follows certain natural laws. Magic needs energy, and it takes that energy wherever it can find it, even from the tiny batteries in electronics. If no other source of energy is available, the magic will take the life force of the magician who created it. Basically the Yggdrasil will drain the energy it needs to survive from any source it can. The Yggdrasil also trapped the soul-devouring monster, Nidhogg, in its roots. Hekate was immensly powerful and was more or less immune to the effects of the magic she generates. Sides Hekate was always neutral in the wars between the Immortals and the Dark Elders, but agreed to Awaken Josh and Sophie Newman's powers. Category:Elders Category:The Alchemyst Category:White Hair Category:Yellow Eyes Category:Green Aura